<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposite Day by TheFireWalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430652">Opposite Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireWalker/pseuds/TheFireWalker'>TheFireWalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:46:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireWalker/pseuds/TheFireWalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pikachu has trained for this moment all his life. To be the very best. Like no one ever was. His dream is to be a human master, battling and catching all of the world's rarest humans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposite Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pikachu stood on one side of the stadium's battlefield. His opponent, a cat named Meowth, stood across from him. The crowd roared in excitement.</p>
<p>A dragon with speakers on his head flew overhead as he anounced the next match. "Welcome everyone to the finals of the Indigo Leage! This will be a three on three match."</p>
<p>Pikachu turned his baseball cap backwards as he grabbed a red and white ball from his belt. "Ash, I choose you!" Pikachu yelled as he threw the ball.</p>
<p>A red light emerged from the ball. A scrawny, perpetually ten year old boy appeared on the battlefield. "Human human."</p>
<p>Meowth prepared his ball as well. "Come on, Jessie. Let's do this!"</p>
<p>A woman with long pink hair that swirled at the end appeared opposite of Ash. "Human human!"</p>
<p>"Let the match begin!" Noivern the announcer yelled.</p>
<p>"Ash, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu yelled.</p>
<p>"Human!" Ash yelled as he charged forward with a punch to Jessie.</p>
<p>"Is that all ya got?" Meowth taunted. "Jessie, use Mega Kick!"</p>
<p>"Human!" Jessie screamed as she delivered a powerful kick to Ash's stomach.</p>
<p>Ash collapsed on the ground.</p>
<p>"Ash is unable to continue battling," Noivern called out.</p>
<p>The crowd continued to cheer loudly.</p>
<p>"You did good buddy," Pikachu said as he returned Ash to his ball. He removed the baseball cap and pulled out a detective's cap from his backpack. "Go, Tim!"</p>
<p>Pikachu's next human appeared in front of him. The young adult that Pikachu caught in Ryme City smiled back at him. "Human."</p>
<p>"Tim, use Comet Punch!"</p>
<p>"Human human," Tim said as he threw several punches at Jessie.</p>
<p>Meowth sneered. "Jessie, use Stomp!"</p>
<p>Jessie stepped on Tim. He yelled in pain.</p>
<p>"Come on, Tim. I believe in you kid! Use Low Kick!"</p>
<p>"Human!" Tim swept his leg, tripping Jessie. She fell to the ground with a loud thud.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Pikachu exclaimed in excitement. "Low Kick is stronger on heavier opponents."</p>
<p>"Are you calling my Jessie fat?" Meowth replied with a scowl.</p>
<p>"Jessie is unable to continue!" Noivern said from above the battlefield.</p>
<p>"Make 'em pay, James." Meowth said as he called out his next human.</p>
<p>A man with bluish violet hair was the next to appear on the stage.</p>
<p>"Tim, hit him with a Mach Punch!"</p>
<p>"Human!" Tim delivered a fast punch to his opponent.</p>
<p>"Hit 'em back with Double Slap!" Meowth yelled.</p>
<p>James slapped Tim multiple times, sending him to the ground.</p>
<p>"Come on, kid. Get up!" Pikachu yelled.</p>
<p>Tim struggled to stand, but eventually reclaimed his footing. "Hu human."</p>
<p>Meowth swore under his breath. But the crowd got even more excited.</p>
<p>"Tim, finish him with a Headbutt!"</p>
<p>"Human!" Tim slammed his head into James, knocking him out.</p>
<p>"James is unable to continue!" Noivern announced.</p>
<p>"Damn, I'm down to my last human. Go, Giovanni!" Meowth yelled as he threw his next ball.</p>
<p>A mobster appeared with a smirk. "Human."</p>
<p>"Giovanni, show 'em who's boss. Use Uproar!"</p>
<p>"Human human hu human!" Giovanni yelled as his screams echoed throughout the battlefield.</p>
<p>Tim collapsed from exhaustion.</p>
<p>"I'm proud of you kid," Pikachu said as he called Tim back. He removed the detective cap from his head and replaced it with a different baseball cap. "Let's go, Red!"</p>
<p>A boy who looked similar to Ash appeared on the battlefield. However, this boy looked much more experienced.</p>
<p>"..." Unlike the other humans, Red was silent. This added to his stoic coolness.</p>
<p>Giovanni continued his Uproar, sending loud shockwaves everywhere.</p>
<p>"Red, use Takedown!"</p>
<p>Red slammed into Giovanni with a powerful attack. "..."</p>
<p>"Human hu human!" Giovanni yelled as his Uproar made Red stumble.</p>
<p>"Red, use Focus Energy!"</p>
<p>Red met his opponent with an intense stare. "..."</p>
<p>"That's not gonna scare me," Meowth replied with a smirk. "Giovanni, hit 'em with Thrash!"</p>
<p>"Human human!" Giovanni unleashed relentless attacks on Red, throwing him into the dirt.</p>
<p>"Red, get up!" Pikachu cheered.</p>
<p>Red stood up silently with determination.</p>
<p>"Don't let 'em rest. Keep hitting 'em with Thrash!" Meowth yelled.</p>
<p>Pikachu smirked. "Red, use Close Combat!"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>Red released a flurry of attacks up close and personal on Giovanni. His attack landed with precision, hard and fast. Critical hit.</p>
<p>"Hu human," Giovanni panted as he struggled to continue his thrashing.</p>
<p>"Red, attack again with Close Combat!"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>Red and Giovanni continued attacking each other. Each one struggled to stand.</p>
<p>Meowth laughed. "Joke's on you, twerp. Your Close Combat is only going to keep weakening your defenses. Giovanni, finish this match with a Brutal Swing!"</p>
<p>But Giovanni stumbled as his attack failed. He seemed dizzy. Confused.</p>
<p>"Now who's attack is backfiring," Pikachu taunted. "Your Thrash has left you too confused to even fight. Red, use Seismic Toss!"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>Red picked Giovanni up and threw him into the ground with incredible force.</p>
<p>"Giovanni is unable to battle. Pikachu and Red are the winners!" Noivern exclaimed.</p>
<p>The crowd cheered louder than ever.</p>
<p>Pikachu hugged his human partner. "Alright! You did it, buddy!"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>Meowth snickered. "Whatever, twerp. You just got lucky."</p>
<p>A four-armed creature named Machamp handed Pikachu a large gold trophy.</p>
<p>"Pikachu is the new Champion!" Noivern continued with excitement as the crowd roared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>